the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 10/15/13 11 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' On missions or when training, Zumoni generally wears a dark grey shirt with matching trousers. He has black hair, reaching down to his neck and covering most of his forehead. He has murky green eyes, of which the color is emphasised by his dark clothing. When on missions, he often wears a mask to cover his mouth and nose. He keeps his small tools in a bag on his belt mostly, while he keeps larger tools in the pockets of his vest. He stores several scrolls on his left leg. Since he participated in the Konoha Raid, he adopted a black cloak reaching just below his knees, with a belt reaching from his shoulder to hip to store small tools like kunai and shuriken. When he opens his cloak for battle, they cling against each other, creating a menacing vibe. When not on missions, he wears simple t-shirts in dark colors, like green or red. He doesn't like the color yellow in his clothing. Zumoni is distanced and seems cold. He does not often show empathy for wounded, unless the wounds are lethal. However, he cares a lot about his true friends, and will protect them when needed. He also will not sacrifice teammates of missions and in battles. After losing many family members, he relinquished most of his emotions. However, he recently became more open and considirate of others' emotions, although he still has a hard time after being cold for so long. He also allows himself to show emotions around certain people, but not everyone. ZumoGenin.PNG|Zumoni in his genin ninja outfit ZumoLeisure.PNG|Zumoni in his leisure clothes Theme songs *Three Days Grace - Animal I have Become - Zumoni's Battle/Spar Theme Ninja Way "I don't stop if there is a wall in front of me, I simply use all my power to pass it, no matter how long it takes or how I have to do it. That is my ninja way." --Zumoni's Ninja Way 'Stats' Total: 87 ' '''Banked: 0 ' 'Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Intelligence: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 17 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 115 Supercharge: 20CP max 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chuunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 'Wind Release' *Beast Tearing (or Wave) Palm (CP: 10) *Wind Release: Vortex Palm - The jutsu his brother invented specifically for Zumoni. (CP: 10) *Wind Release: Hurricane Strike - Zumoni focuses a large amount of wind chakra in his hand, which will engulf his whole arm. A direct hit causes massive damage, and even if it is sidestepped, there will be a wind current surrounding his arm to cause damage. 20CP *Wind Release: Tezuka Gale Beast - A large, dragon-like hurricane. Around the jutsu, there are large wind currents, and it's filled with chakra currents inside. 20CP 'Item Specialist' *'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP *'Armlength Blades' - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. *'Shuriken Galestorm' - Zumoni summons about 100 shuriken from a scroll. He charges the scroll with Wind Chakra to give the shuriken a higher velocity. The shuriken themselves do not conduct the chakra, they only get trusted forward from the scroll. (CP: 10 for the shuriken summon, 5 for the chakra charge.) 'Sealing Specialist' *'Yin Seal Lvl II' - A diamond shaped seal placed on Zumoni's lower left arm, holding 65CP. 'Other Feats' *'Extra stat points' - Gives +7 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +7 stat points 'Equipment' Weapons *(2EP) Set of Shuriken *(3EP) Set of Kunai *(3EP) Pair of explosive tags *(3EP) Three Smoke Bombs *(4EP) Three Fuma Shuriken Armor and misc *(4EP) Medium Armor *(4EP) Basic Med Kit Items *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 30500 * Ryo left: 30500 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 66' *'Banked: 2' *'Week: 12/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'S-Rank: 0' 'A-Rank: 2' *Save Zinto *Capturing Susamo 'B-Rank: 4' *Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 *Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout *Jeisen just wants to have fun *Hyuga Bandits 'C-Rank: 7' *The Beholder *Yogg's Cavern *Chocolate Fapper 3 *Clear the Bandit Town *The Nemean Lion *Wizard Puzzles - Chuunin Rank Up *The Sword of Zetsu 'D-Rank: 0' 'Raids: 0' 'Other:' *Waiting for chuunin exams *Free Training *Resting *Walk after Lunch *An Open Field *Food Maybe *Cafe *At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire (9/15/13) *The Lake (9/18/13) *Reading... things (9/22/13) *Walking in the Konoha Camp (9/23/13) *Final Will - Chardev *Waiting Outside (10/4/13) *Search for Susamo (10/5/13) *A visitor in Konoha (10/11/13) *Travel Plans (10/12/13) 'History and Story' Zumoni grew up in the village belonging to the Tezuka clan and Jamani clan, once only the Jamani clan before they took possession of the Tezuka village and annexed it into their own. When he was 10 years old, his then 17 years old brother Atsuse was killed by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, mistaking them for a rogue ninja from the - at that point - rebellious Tezuka clan. Around this time, he also lost many other family members who actually did turn against the Hokage, but following his brothers' teachings, he kept loyal to the Hokage and his village. Shortly after the incident, he went to the ninja academy in Konoha after intense sword training from his family, who specialized in weapons or all sorts. He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on a jutsu originally created by his deceased brother, which he has mastered. After he became chuunin, he was granted access to secret jutsu from his clan, which he started mastering quickly. He showed a large interest in the jutsu of the Dark Gale, a famous ninja from his clan from the time of his grandparents. Around the time he reached Jonin level, Zumoni began traveling around the world to learn new jutsu and train in diverse climates. On his first trip, he took Harumi Tamashi with him, a person he has grown notably close to since he met her. Relationships *Malkeru Uchiha - Old sensei. Zumoni doesn't particularly like him, but still sees him as a teacher and mentor. *Zenko Sugawara - Zumoni considers him a mentor of some sort. *Toiyarochi Senju - Ex-squadmate and friend. *Kurai Uchiha - Ex-Squadmate and good friend. *Nenshou Natsuin - Zumoni's buddy BroNen, very good friend. *Haydon Saath - Zumoni think of him as a friend, although he can sometimes annoy Zumoni *Harumi Tamashi - Very good friend (actually he likes her). (Actually... he was allowed to lie on her boobs OMG Boob Pillow!) *Reiko Ichiyama - Good friend and sort of a rival to Zumoni. *Tiburan "Tibs" Momochi - Nothing with him, nothing against him. Just... don't make Harumi so mad when breaking up with her pwease? *Susamo Uchiha - Nothing with him, nothing against him. *Taikenji Momochi - Nothing with him, nothing against him. He dislikes seeing him in Konoha because he's a sound nin. *Levi Yuki - Attacked the Hokage. Damn he's not a friend. *Samara Tanaka - Zumoni feels he should protect her after Haydon dumped her (rudely) before his eyes. He has no other feeling for her. *Kuro Inuzuka - Zumoni has nothing against him, but he's pretty annoying. Kuro thinks Zumoni wanted to kill him and it irritates him. *Yasu Hyuga - Nothing with him, nothing against him. Still hasn't given his weighs back though. *Kamina Nakagawa - Nothing against him, but he's just a little bit too touchy with Harumi. *Naoku Jugo - A friend of Zumoni, hasn't seen him for some time. *Hiwatari Zukaro - Nice girl, fits his buddy Nen quite well. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure